TOS-Up 1: Primal Instincts
by T'Spock
Summary: Primal Instinct (TOS-Up) Watch the TOS episode Galileo Seven for more background. Stranded on a planet with primitive cave men, the crew descends into primitive behavior. Uhura must decided who will become her protector and mate, Boma or Spock. Warnings: NC-17 in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Primal Instinct (TOS-Up)

_I encourage you to watch the TOS episodes listed as sources to provide some background. _

_Note to readers, Star Trek TOS was very sexist at times. Some of the issues are discussed in this story. As the story progresses, the officers and crew men/women become more barbaric as they are affected by the planet. The content is highly sexual as thy succumb to their primitive desires._

Source: Galileo Seven, All our Yesterdays

Chapter 1

Spock sat with his hands steepled. He was deeply concerned about the illogical decision of Captain Kirk to launch a shuttle craft into the Murasaki 312, a quasar-like formation. They were due at Makus II which was only three days away at warp one.

Spock questioned the reasoning behind the decision on two grounds. The first was the fact that the New Paris Colony was suffering from a plague, and they were en route to Makus II with a cargo of medical supplies. The time would be better spent delivering the supplies, at a higher warp speed and returning if necessary at a later time to investigate Murasaki 312.

Spock's other concern lay in the fact that Captain Kirk was lacked the experience to realize that sending his most experienced crewmen into a quasar was not reasonable. He relied on these individuals to command from day-to-day. Still Spock respected the chain of command and kept his opinions to himself.

High Commissioner Ferris held the same sentiments as Spock, but he was very vocal. He challenged Kirk on the grounds that this trip was a lower priority. He had known a lot of starship captains, but this one took the cake. He voiced his objections, but Kirk insisted that he was under standing orders to explore "all quasars and quasar-like phenomena." The two men had been butting heads since Ferris arrived. Spock suspected that Kirk was doing nothing more than antagonizing the high commander. A highly illogical action.

Spock followed Kirk's command and he and his crewman boarded the Galileo, one of the Enterprise shuttle crafts. The crew was composed of five men and three female officers. On board was Lt. Boma who was an astrophysicist. He was on board to confirm whether or not the Murasaki 312, was actually a quasar or some unknown space phenomenon. Commander Scotty was the chief engineer for the Enterprise. He was there to ensure that the shuttle craft's engine functioned properly in the phenomenon. Lt. Uhura was there to monitor quasi-stellar radio sources from the active galactic nucleus at the center of its galaxy that produced above normal luminosity over the entire electromagnetic spectrum, including radio, microwaves, X-ray and gamma ray wavebands. Doctor McCoy, the chief Medical Officer was along in case of a medical emergency. The Galileo crew was rounded off with Yeoman Rand, and crewmen Latimer and Mear.

The Galileo launched. It was Spock's first command over primarily senior officers. For the first five minutes the readings were normal. Almost as quickly as they started, experienced turbulence.

"Mr. Spock this is normal. Quasars produce massive electromagnetic fields." Lt. Boma said.

Mr. Latimer carried out. "Commander Spock, most of my sensors are not functioning properly."

There was a jolt and massive turbulence. According to Spock's last reading, the quasar caused their speed to multiply and they were projected to the center of the quasar. Spock did his best to land the shuttle craft on the Taurus II, the only class M planet near their location. It was a rough landing. The ship was intact, but they had lost most of their fuel. After a few minutes, McCoy was up on his feet checking out the crew. Janice was okay, but Nyota was pretty banged up. He stumbled over to her. Spock rushed over as well.

"She is alive. No broken bones, but she has a serious concussion and I have to stop this bleeding." McCoy looked around.

"Let's get her outside."

Spock reached under her back and legs and lifted her. His heart was racing as he touched her. He had wanted to do so for so long. He carried her outside and knelt on the ground with her head in his lap. He stroked her cheek.

McCoy was stunned as he stepped down the ramp and saw Spock stroking Nyota's face. He had no idea that the commander had feelings for her.

"Spock, lay her head down." McCoy commanded.

Spock moved back and laid her head on the ground. He ran back into the shuttle craft and grabbed an emergency blanket and covered her body.

McCoy stopped the bleeding. "All I can do for her now is to allow her brain to heal. I don't have the facility to reduce the pressure on her brain."

Spock stood up. "We need to find shelter. We don't know what kind of animals or beings might be lurking about."

The men agreed and split up into two teams; Spock and Latimer, Scotty and Boma. The women stayed with Nyota. Spock and Latimer found a cave near the shuttle. They checked it with the tricorder. It was empty. Spock did a phaser sweep just in case there were pathogens that might prove harmful.

Spock carried Nyota. McCoy and the women carried meds supplies, phasers, a day's rations and the blankets to the cave. Janice put a blanket on the ground. Spock gathered wood and built a small fire near the front of the cave. He wanted to preserve the phasers as long as possible. They only had seven and they had no idea how long they would be on the planet.

It took several days for Nyota to recover. Nyota was unconscious for three days. Spock sat with her every morning before anyone else awakened. One morning Janice opened her eyes to see him there kneeling next to her. He did not touch her, He just looked at her face, and then he stood up and went to the ship to help Scotty work on repairs.

Back on the Enterprise, High Commander Ferris smirked as Kirk paced back and forth.

"Captain, you only have two hours left to search for your crew." He said

"What would you have me do? Leave them?" Kirk snapped back.

"You shouldn't have sent them out there. Don't think I don't know you were just trying to irritate me. I will be sure Starfleet hears about this."

"Do what you must." Kirk replied.

Ferris was right. Kirk was being obnoxious and had sent out an away team to annoy the High Commander. He closed his eyes. Spock was not there and he needed him. He had also allowed Lt. Uhura to go, and kept Lt. Liza behind. Uhura was the best communication officer in the fleet and she was stuck in space. Kirk knew that Uhura was not a fan of his, but she was a professional and she performed well. Scotty was also gone as well as his chief medical officer. It was a serious blunder. He had lost all but one of his senior officers.

On Taurus II, Spock began by taking inventory. They had three weeks of food rations for seven, a water collection system and a water purifier. They also had three weeks of potable water for seven people, emergency blankets, two five-person emergency shelters, that were not needed because was a class M planet. They also found assorted medical supplies and tricorders and seven cold weather garments.

Most of the team was in the shuttle craft taking inventory and making repairs when they heard a scream. Spock opened the phaser bin and grabbed a phaser. He tossed one to Scotty and McCoy, and bolted out of the shuttle craft.

He saw crewman Mear being dragged by a Taurean. He was well over 2.2352 meters tall (7.4) He was obviously from a primitive species. Spock cut to the left. McCoy and Scotty went to the right. Latimer followed directly behind him. The Taurean dragged Mear by her neck. Spock feared that she would asphyxiate from the pressure around her neck. He dragged her into a canyon and stopped. He dropped her. She struggled to her knees and crawled to Scotty.

"Come lass, it's okay. I've got ya." He held her up and pulled her to safety. He pulled her to his chest. Suddenly they were hit by a barrage of large spears. There were several Taureans gathering on the ridge above.

"It's a trap." McCoy called out. He ran with Scotty and Mear out of the canyon.

Spock and Latimer were blocked. They could not move and two Taureans were advancing from their left. Spock looked at the ridge above where several Taureans where hidden and he fired at the rocks below them. The ridge crumbled and they fell into the canyon. Spock and Latimer scrambled to follow McCoy when Latimer was impaled by a spear. Spock lifted him under his arm and continued to run out of the canyon. He then fired again and rocks fell, sealing off access to the canyon.

By the time they made it back to the shuttlecraft, Latimer was dead. Spock removed the spear from his body and went outside. He inspected it. They had been tricked by a primitive species. Spock fought back the shame that he felt. He had lost a crew man on his first command.

"Look at him." Boma sneered. "He only cares about the weapon."

"I thought the same thing once." Nyota said. "But his actions are his way of coping with the grief." She said softly.

Nyota stood up and took a water ration and walked outside. She touched Spock's shoulder. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Commander, you must stay hydrated to ensure your chances of survival."

Spock looked at Nyota. She and the other women had not challenged his authority. He had heard Nyota defending him inside the shuttle craft.

"Thank you, Lt. Uhura" He said.

He reached for the water, touching her hand. Nyota inhaled sharply as she felt the spark of his touch. He watched as her breasts heaved and strained against the tight uniform. She smiled nervously and returned to the shuttlecraft.

Boma stood in the doorway watching Lt. Uhura's interaction with the alien. He saw the way Spock held her when she was hurt, the way he looked at her. He was no competition though. If he was going to be stranded on this God forsaken planet, he was going to get to know Lt. Uhura a little bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the second month, Spock realized that the Galileo was a lost cause, unless they could discover a fuel source. They were also running low on food rations. They had managed to collect water from the roof of the ship and they also purified water from a local pond. Spock believed that the best alternative was to wait out the ion storm and to signal for help. They had several communication devices, two tricorders and a beacon. If necessary, he and Lt. Uhura would fashion a booster for the communicators.

They had begun to settle into a logical routine. The women would gather berries and fruit for testing with the tricorder, and the men would collect wood. Boma and McCoy would also scout the surrounding areas for other useful resources.

Spock and McCoy would go with the woman as they did their daily ablutions. Spock would take a Padd and appear to be reading, but he would sneak a look at Nyota often. The three women seemed unfazed by bathing naked together. They would often rinse each other's hair during their baths. Of the three women, Spock found Nyota the most appealing. He was drawn to her mind of course, she had been a most proficient student at Starfleet, but he also appreciated her physically as well.

Her station was next to his on the bridge. He was almost lulled by the sound of her velvety voice on the bridge. She always sat with her chair facing him. The star fleet uniform left little to the imagination. He spent a great deal of time meditating after viewing her red panties and black stocking every single day for long shifts.

She had once flirted with him and asked him if he ever wondered about what type of girl she was. He replied negatively, but he had done so often. She was intriguing to say the least. When there was a crisis, it was he that she turned to for leadership or information.

The first crisis of leadership on Taurus II occurred near the end of their second month on the planet. Without the comforts and technology of the starship, the crew was quickly reverting to a primitive state. The men were posturing among each other. There were four men remaining, but only three women. No one wanted to be alone without a companion for an extended period of time.

Scotty had suggested that they drain the phasers to power the ship, but Spock realized that they would have only four hours of orbit and they had no idea where the Enterprise was. They could not be detected and they could not signal.

Boma was opposed to Spock's reasoning.

"You are a fool Spock. We have no food and the Taureans will pick us off one by one. We should drain the phasers and try to achieve orbit."

"If we fail, we would face certain death. As long as we have the phasers, we can protect ourselves." Spock replied.

"Then we should go on the offensive. If we kill a few Taureans, they will think twice about attacking us." Lt. Boma retorted.

"Need I remind you of the Prime Directive Lt.? This is their planet. We are the intruders." Spock asserted.

"To hell with the Prime Directive!" Boma yelled. "It is survival of the fittest!"

"We will survive only if we act logically." Spock said.

"Spock, I think Lt. Boma is right. They have tried to kidnap one of our women. We have to protect what is ours" D. McCoy yelled.

Nyota shook her head. McCoy had referred to the female crew members as property.

McCoy went behind Janice and held her shoulders. "I will not allow them to take my female." If they attack again. I will kill as many as I can."

Crewman Mear moved next to Scotty and took his arm. He had saved her life and she had selected him as her protector.

"That goes double for me." Scotty was not known to be defiant. He was as congenial as they came, but he had selected his mate and he would not relent.

Nyota stood alone. Boma looked at her and she stepped backward. She was no one's property. She glared at Boma. Spock turned to her and then he averted his eyes. He was the alien among them. After all of the years working together, they still rejected him.

Spock said nothing and walked way. He wondered how long it would be until he had a full scale mutiny on his hands.  
>*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since the attempted kidnapping of crewman Mear by the Taureans, Spock and Dr. McCoy would accompany the women to the pond so they could wash. It was modern luxury that they held onto. McCoy was the medical doctor and he had examined of the ship's crew. The women were not embarrassed by his presence. Spock was the commander of the mission and responsible for their safety. They were not threatened by him either. He had never shown any interest in any female, human or otherwise. The truth was he was very pleased to watch Nyota.

The women always disrobed behind the brush but often he would catch a glimpse of her breasts as she splashed in the water. Their bathing would last for an hour and he felt free to relax and enjoy his state of arousal. Nyota's skin was a caramel color. He wanted to touch it and feel its smoothness. Her breasts were large and firm. Even from his vantage point he could tell that her nipples reacted to the coolness of the water. She wore her hair natural about her shoulders on the planet. Some nights he would watch her braid it before she slept. The women were quite wrong about Spock. He found one woman quite desirable.

Spock struggled to remain the detached observer that day. He looked up and saw Lt. Boma watching the women from the ridge above. He rose and began to walk toward him. Boma spotted him and ran back down the slope to the caves. Of the men in the crew, Boma was the most concerning to Spock. It was clear that he wanted Nyota. However, Nyota did not seem to reciprocate Boma's feelings.

The women washed their panties and uniforms and took them back to the cave to dry. Nyota and the other women placed the uniforms on a rock by the fire. They wrapped in blankets for modesty. Spock took care to make sure that they had enough firewood to stay warm.

Nyota awoke in the middle of the night and cursed softly. She had forgotten to relieve herself before she went to bed. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but the pressure only seemed to grow in intensity. She looked over at Spock across the cave. His eyes were closed. She contemplated her plan of action. If she stayed within a few feet of the cave entrance, she should be safe. The Taureans were large and cumbersome. As long as she didn't go too far, she could easily outrun a would be captor

Nyota wrapped the blanket around her breasts and reached for her uniform. Thanks to Spock and the fire it had finally dried. She slipped it over her head and stood up sliding the skirt over her hips. It was a much looser fit since they had been forced to eat what was available on the planet. She decided to forego the panties, she didn't want to use them and she crept out the cave.

Nyota was instantly relived and inhaled deeply. She had waited so long her side had started cramping. She smoothed her skirt again and turned to go back to the cave and bumped into a lone figure in the dark. She screamed. He quickly covered her lips with his hand.

"Nyota, it is me. Boma."

She sighed. "Thank God. I thought you were a Taurean."

They both laughed. Boma stepped closer.

"You have not chosen a male to protect you." He stated emphatically.

"I did not know that was a requirement for the crew." She spat back.

"It would be in your best interest." He moved closer still and took her arm.

"Besides, we are the same you and I."

"Mimi nataka wewe kwa ajili yangu mwenyewe" (I want you for my own) He said to her in Swahili.

"Just because we share the same mother tongue does not mean I want a relationship with you." She sneered."

"Then we shall forego the relationship." He replied grabbing her other arm and pulling her to his chest.

Nyota brought her knee up and slammed him in the groin

"Uhura, just give in, you don't know how long we are going to be here. You take care of my needs and I will protect you." Boma said, pulling at her uniform.

Spock was meditating. He heard what sounded like a scream. He stood up and looked around. Nyota was gone. He ran outside and he heard rustling of the brush.

Spock heard the fabric rip. Nyota bit Boma and ran. He followed her and pulled her shoulders. She fell and he pounced on top of her trying to kiss her. He slipped his hands down between her legs. She was still damp from using a leaf to clean herself.

"You are a tease. I can tell you want it."

"No, you idiot. I had to pee." She swatted at him.

"I can keep you safe, Nyota. I can please you in a way that a Vulcan never could." He pulled her hand to his hard member. He was aroused and it was obvious that he was well endowed.

She stopped and looked down at her hand and then at his face.

He grinned; very few women turned him down.

Nyota snatched her hand away.

"No thanks, I can take care of myself." She said struggling to push him off of her.

Spock was a few meters away but he could detect her scent from where he was standing. He ran over pushed Boma over and he pulled Nyota up from the ground.

"Do you require assistance Lt. Uhura?"

"Thank you, commander. I was just informing Lt. Boma that I do _not_ desire his attentions." She emphasized the word "not."

Spock stared at Boma.

"Do not make the mistake of touching her again." Spock said.

"Or what? We are stranded here for who knows how long. You have no more authority than anyone else."

Spock clenched his fists. He was at a loss for words. Logic had failed him, his primal nature took hold. He stepped forward and grabbed Boma by the wrist.

"Lt. Boma, there is no brig on this planet. I could easily snap your bone in two as your punishment for insubordination." He said. "You would find it difficult to survive on this planet with a broken arm, Boma."

Spock let go of his arm and shoved him away.

Spock looked at Nyota. Her dress was ripped open exposing part of her right breast. Spock absent mindedly brushed his manhood as he reached down to pull-off his uniform shirt. He placed it over her head. She extended her arms upward and her right breast was fully in view. Spock slipped the shirt down onto her hips. His hands rested on her waist. He brushed his manhood again, his breath quickened.

He looked down into her eyes under the dark green glowing sky.

"I will keep you safe, lieutenant." He said in a hoarse whisper.

She looked up and him and nodded.

"We should return to the caves. It is not safe here."

He held Nyota's shoulder and Boma followed reluctantly.

The next morning, Nyota awoke to find Spock sitting next to her. She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Lt. Uhura, please do not leave the cave alone. You could have been injured, or worse."

He looked over at Boma. He was sitting against the wall talking with McCoy. The two were displeased with Spock's command from the beginning. He had to take a stronger stance or they would soon challenge him.

"Yes, Mr. Spock." She replied.

Spock stood up and returned to the shuttle craft.

Three months had passed. Spock called together the remaining crew. There were seven in all, four males and three females. Janice Rand and Dr. McCoy had begun to spend more time together. Spock would see them leave the group at night and go to the inner recesses of the cave. He could hear their laughter and then the moans of Janice as the night wore on. Crewman Mear stuck close to Scotty since he had been there when she was kidnapped. Only Spock, Boma and Nyota remained unpaired.

Some of male crew members had been exceedingly rude toward Spock over the first three months. He would no longer stand for it. He was the strongest male among them. They mistook his pacifist nature for weakness. What they did not realize was the longer they stayed on the planet, the more his primal instincts surfaced just as theirs did.

Nyota remained silent as the crew members complained about their situation. It had been three months, and there was no letup of the ion storm that impeded their distressed signal. They were trapped on the planet. The Enterprise was long gone.

After the incident with Boma, Nyota stayed near Spock. This did not sit well with Boma. He had no plans to be without a companion for the duration of their stay on the planet. He had come on too strong the other night. He could not help himself. There was something about the planet that had changed him.

"I have heard many challenges to my command and I will not tolerate this behavior. This is not a democracy. If you care to share your opinion, you may do so, but I have the final say." Spock said. His voice was a little more forceful than normal, yet still Vulcan.

Boma chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pocket and turned away. He was mumbling something to McCoy.

Spock walked over to Boma and looked down at him.

"Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?"

Boma could feel Spock's breath on his face. If necessary, Spock would beat them all into submission.

Boma looked at Spock. All of the men had increased muscle mass and less body fat. In addition, Spock had spent a great deal of his spare time meditating and doing calisthenics. His uniform bulged with his newly acquired muscles. He was much stronger than a human even without the extra musculature, but the increased bulk only served to increase his menacing appearance.

"Clear." Boma replied.

"Try again, Lt." Spock sneered.

"Clear, Sir." Lt. Boma spat.

Spock nodded and stood back with his hands behind his back. He looked at Scott and McCoy.

They snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir." They both said in response.

Spock's emotions vanished quickly and his stoic expression returned.

Nyota watched the interaction between the Spock and Lt. Boma. She felt the wetness in her panties. She was aroused by Spock's forcefulness. Such power was desirable to a female mate. She shook her head incredulously at her thoughts. The planet was affecting her too.

Nyota looked at Spock and saw what Boma saw, an angry Vulcan, but she also saw a man she trusted to keep her safe. She stepped over and placed her hand on Spock's chest.

He looked down at her and stared into her eyes. His pulse quickened. He placed his hand on hers and nodded. She took her place at his side.

"Stand down, men." He said. Scotty and McCoy relaxed but did not leave. Boma walked away.

Spock turned and went back into the cave and Nyota followed. Once inside he pulled her to the side and spoke.

"You have chosen me, Nyota?"

"Yes, Spock." She said.

"Then you shall have no further contact with Lt. Boma. If you defy me there will be consequences."

"But Spock, I don't…"

He stepped back and folded his hand behind his back.

"You will obey me Nyota." He said softly

"Yes, Mr. Spock." Nyota was shocked. She felt compelled to comply. It was not just an order from commander to subordinate. This was something new in his demeanor that she had never seen before. He was protective of her.

There was something in Nyota as well. Her panties reflected her desire for the Vulcan. Spock was well aware of it. Spock inhaled her scent deeply and smirked at her. He could tell that she was aroused by his anger. There was darkness in his eyes as he leered at her and in an instant it was gone.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please stay with the other women at all times. Lt. Boma is a dangerous man."

"Yes, Spock." She said.

She looked at him wearily. Something about Spock had changed and it stirred her. She wanted to let go and release the passion she had felt all of these years on the Enterprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Spock took Nyota to the back of the cave and turned facing her.

"Lt. Please remove your dress. I wish to find a way to make repairs to it."

"Yes, Mr. Spock." She said.

He looked at her and stroked her cheek. He wanted to take her in his arms, but it was too soon after the Boma incident. He turned his back while she removed her uniform.

Nyota hated the uniform. It had always been impractical and demeaning, and now it was even more so on the hostile planet. Her stockings tore months earlier. She now had bare legs, a short skirt and boots that hurt her feet without the protection of the stockings.

She removed Spock's shirt and then the torn uniform. Then she put back on his uniform shirt. Spock's tunic was actually longer than her uniform and she preferred wearing it. Spock walked over and rolled up the sleeves for her. They returned to the front of the cave carrying her uniform.

"Stay with the other females." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

Spock's first stop was the pond. He washed the dress and hung it to dry. Later, he retrieved it and he went back to the shuttlecraft and found the med-kit. He used the med-strips to mend the fabric. There were several rolls, but he left them there in case there was a serious injury. It would not be permanent, but it was the best he could do. Nyota would be able wear the uniform for a few more weeks at least

Nyota, Janice and Crewman Mear spent the afternoon breaking open conifer cones for the nuts inside. Spock had found a grove of trees and McCoy had scanned them for toxins. They carried back a few dozen cones. Nyota worked feverishly. She knew that Spock would not eat animal flesh. He devoured the conifer nuts instead.

When Spock returned to the cave with the uniform the next day, Nyota changed again. Again he turned his back, but he allowed his hand to linger on his manhood while she removed his uniform.

"I am done commander." She said.

She handed his shirt to him. Spock as he took it, he heard her breathing change he detect a shift in her scent as well. On this planet he was more in tune with all of his senses. Her body had become more tone, but she had not lost the curves that he found desirable.

"Thank you Mr. Spock." She said. Her voice was even more seductive than on the ship.

Nyota had felt a shift in her mind again, gone was the decorum that had held her in check on the bridge. While she changed her clothes, she wanted him to turn and look at her. She wanted him to see her, to touch her.

He dropped the shirt and stepped closer. He looked down and saw her hardened nipples. She had surrendered her bra the first week. She was not embarrassed or fearful.

Being stranded on the planet had taught Nyota a lesson. She had cared for Spock for a long time. She had even flirted with him. He always seemed to be disinterested and she became disenchanted. Yet, he had been by her side since they crashed. Janet had told her how he had reacted to her injury and how he sat by her side every day when she was unconscious.

He leaned down and touched her cheek. Nyota responded by standing up on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his member hardened against her. She gasped at the size of him. He growled and released his control of his emotions. His primal urges had seized control of his body.

"Take me Spock." She pleaded.

He inhaled sharply as he fought for control of his mind. He would not surrender as the others had done. She was his subordinate. It was his duty to protect her.

Both humans and Vulcans had lived in caves at one point. They were primitive and without language like the Taureans. The longer the crew stayed on the planet, the harder he struggled to maintain his reason. He did not want to become like them.

Not now, Nyota. We will wait until we return to our ship." He said struggling to retain that part of his nature that was still civilized. He lifted both of her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you Spock. I have for some time." She said.

He leaned forward placing his chin against her shoulder. She pressed against him with her body. Spock grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side, then he bit her. Nyota moaned softly and whined as he sucked the blood that dripped out. He held her at arm's length and looked at her while he waited for her to calm,

"K'diwa, you bear my mark. I will take you as my mate." He said. "However, I will do so in a manner that is more fitting than this." He gestured at the cave.

Nyota closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. He picked up his uniform and pulled it over his head.

Spock made up his mind at that moment that he wanted her and he would do whatever was possible to get off that planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, he went outside and looked up. The sky had change from a deep green to a chartreuse color. He pulled out his communicator and signaled. There was no answer. He heard a distant howl from the Taureans at the chirp of his communicator.

"Commander Spock to Enterprise." He paused. "The U.S.S. Galileo crashed landed on Taurean II. We are located at 42.3581° N, 71.0636° W."

There was no response. Spock closed the communicator. He would be patient. His message was capable of traveling at subspace for several light years. He reentered the cave and called his crew. They joined him outside.

"As you can see from the sky, it appears that the ion storm has calmed. We should take this time to try to communicate with any ship that might be in this sector." He said.

He pulled out a portable subspace transceiver/distress beacon and set it up.

"How do you expect anyone to receive the beacon signal? The Enterprise is probably light years from here." Boma said.

Boma was right, after Ferris forced Kirk to leave the planet; they were directed to go to New Paris to assist with evacuations. The process would take several months.

"The beacon has a three to five light year subspace range depending on conditions. Since the ion storm has waned. Anyone traveling within three light-years will pick up the signal." Spock replied.

This time it was Spock who was correct. In the three months since they had disappeared, the Enterprise had passed by the quasar several times transporting New Paris survivors. Kirk was beside himself. He was little more than a ferry captain and his friends were lost on that planet. The Enterprise had finished its tour and they were ordered to Beta System, light years from Murasaki 312, which was close to Alpha Cygni.

"We are going to use the Beacon to send a signal to any passing starships. We must also erect the shelters in the cave. The weather is changing and we will need more protection from the climate" He said powerfully. This time no one challenged his authority.

There was no data on the planet but the Taureans wore animal skins, which was a clear indicator that the weather would fall below freezing. This would present a problem for water collection and for food acquisition. The rations were gone. The female officers had been collecting fruits and nuts for analysis. Much of it was not edible, but a few species could be dried and stored for later use. The humans would also need a source of animal protein.

"We must find and preserve a protein source and create a storage unit for our water collection. If the weather freezes, we will not be able to extract water as readily." He said.

"Why should we listen to you? It is your fault that we are still stuck on this planet." Boma said, looking at the others for back up.

"Why don't you be quiet?" McCoy said. "We have survived it for three months. If we listen, there is no reason we cannot survive here until some ship receives the signal from the beacon."

McCoy did not always agree with Spock, but he was right from the start. Draining the phasers and launching into orbit would have been suicide. Besides, Boma was getting on his nerves. Nyota had told Bones that Boma had attacked her and that Spock saved her from a possible rape. He had noticed that Nyota had softened toward Spock after that incident. Despite the fact that she told Bones previously that his Vulcan routine had gotten on her nerves a few months back.

"What if they don't? What if another ion storm comes through?" Boma said.

"That is a possibility Lt. Boma. However, if we had left the planet, the limited charge of the phasers would have given us a life expectancy of four hours. Staying on the planet has extended our chances of survival."

"Tell that to Ensign Latimer." Boma spat back.

Spock was silent. He moved forward and stared Lt. Boma in the eyes. Boma stepped back.

"You wish to make another comment, Lt.? I assure you I will not tolerate defiance from anyone." Spock snarled.

Most of the crew was angry with Boma, Bones had told Janice about the attack and the word spread like wildfire through the group.

"That's enough." Nyota stepped forward next to Spock. She placed her hand on his arm.

The crew readily noticed that her uniform had been somewhat repaired and she had a large bite mark on her neck. Spock had marked her and he would take on all challengers.

"Lt. Boma, you have done nothing but complain since we got here. At least Commander Spock is doing something." The others nodded in agreement.

Boma stared at her. Uhura had too much mouth. He knew a way to put it to good use. He stared back at her and then walked back into the cave.

"There are four men and three women left. We must all work together to prepare for the change in weather."

"We can hunt for large animals and dry the meat. We will have to clean the skins. Our thermal-regulation garments will protect us from the cold, but we can use the skins for sleeping at night." McCoy added.

"We can collect wood and berries and maybe some vines that can be used to make baskets and to assemble cots for the cave." Janice said. She was tired of making out with McCoy on the ground.

"I will check the shuttle craft to see if there are containers to store the water in. We can also reuse the old water containers. "Crewman Mear said.

"I'll go with you lass. I don't want ya getting dragged of again." Scotty said.

"Tomorrow, we will organize a hunting group." Spock said.

Spock winced; he was a pacifist and a vegetarian. He detested the thought of killing an animal for food, but they had no idea how long they would be on the planet. He had started a seed collection and was planning to plant a small garden near the cave where it was safer for the female crew members.

The crew spent the next two weeks preparing for bad weather. They modified the two shelters and put them inside the cave. Yeoman Rand and Crewman Mear had fashioned pallets that sat several inches above ground. McCoy helped her build a larger pallet for the back cave. It would not have the extra protection of the shelter, but it had a blanket and a skin to provide warmth.

Scotty and Mear found four containers that they lined and place along the wall for water storage. They also refilled the previous receptacles. Spock estimated that they had enough water for three months of cold weather. McCoy was from Georgia and he was an expert hunter. Spock was spared the process of killing and cleaning animals. Instead he fashioned a smoking pit and a drying rack for the fruit and vegetables they had gathered. He dried the produce. Nyota, McCoy and Janice smoked the meat. The found more storage containers on the shuttle craft. They also wove a few baskets for the storage of the dried fruit and conifer nuts.

Spock went outside daily and checked the beacon. He also tried to contact the Enterprise. Each morning he gave the coordinates, but there was no response.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As it turned out, Spock had been correct. The weather quickly turned cold. The crew spent most of their time in the cave. The build a portable toilet area just outside the cave for the female crew members. Spock would stand guard with a phaser as needed. Boma watched it all come together, but did little to help. He spent his time watching Nyota or whittling a piece of wood.

Throughout the colder months, the crew continued to descend into a more primitive state. They talked less and spent more time weaving and constructing items necessary for survival; chisels, axes, and spears were plentiful in the cave. Spock also fashioned a bow and arrow from wood from a sapling tree and twine.

The couples spent more intimate time together as well. When the weather got too cold to use the back cave they would have sex in the shelters. Boma shared the shelter with Scotty and Crewman Mear. He was going mad as they had sex frequently with him in the shelter. He would pretend to be asleep, but he watched their every move stroking himself to find relief.

McCoy and Yeoman Rand chose to brave the cold. She would giggle on the way back to the cot in the back cave and within a few minutes they would hear her wailing and McCoy took her merciless until she shrieked in pleasure.

Spock would hold Nyota close to his chest on these nights, but his resolve was weakening as they reached their sixth month in the cave. The weather was warming and McCoy was spending more time in the back cave. Spock awoke to find Nyota rubbing herself in response to the sound of Janice's moans. He pulled her fingers to his lips and kissed them, and he held her in his arms. This became a routine for them until the weather broke. Spock was adamant about not having their first encounter in the cave. He would wait until they returned to the ship


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spock and Nyota were also trying to boost the transmission capabilities of their communicators. They had several on the shuttle and they took two apart to create a communication booster. They had the silicon, gold and beryllium from the existing communicators, thanks to Nyota's emerald earring. However, they lacked the fullerenes needed to complete the process. That is until Nyota remarked about the soot on the ceiling of the cave. Spock was able to extract the fullerene from the soot using organic solvents made from berry acids. He pressed the dried product into sheets, from which he fashioned tubes for the booster.

Every morning, Spock would relay his message into space using both communication devices. When he tried the boosted signal, he noticed that the Taurean howling increased and became screeching.

"Fascinating." Spock said to himself. He had inadvertent created a device that would serve as a deterrent to the Taureans. It was portable and it would come in handy when the women went to the bathing pond.

Spock had also used the berry acid to create small batteries that provided power for the lighting system he erected in the caves. He had used some of the lighting from the shuttlecraft. It was not the Enterprise, but it was home for the time being. After two more weeks, the weather broke.

One morning, Spock took the women to the pond to bathe. It had been a long winter and the water was welcome, even if it was cold. Then he and the men went to the pond. Boma did not join them.

Most of the crew then began gathering berries and wood for preserving the fruit. Their supply was dwindling.

Nyota returned to the cave entrance to start the fire in the drying pit. Boma appeared and walked toward her. He backed her toward the cave. She looked around, she had nowhere to run. He grabbed her and pulled at her uniform. It easily gave way and he used both hands to rip the front open. She stumbled backward over the fire pit and picked up a stick and hit him. He flinched and picked up stick that had been sitting in the fire. The tip glowed. He waved it at her, back her into the cave. She was trapped.

Boma chased her into the back cave. She had gotten much stronger on the planet and wrestled with him, but so had he. He was solid muscle and she was no match. He twisted her arm and pushed her to the ground. He as trying to pry her legs apart with his knee. She tried to knee him in the groin, but he twisted away.

"I am not falling for that again." He snarled.

"You try to act all high and mighty, but I hear you with him, Nyota. I know what he does to you at night." Boma said.

She punched him and rolled over and scrambled to her knees.

"That was not me that you heard. We share a tent with Bones and Janice. " She screamed in reply.

He laughed and crawled behind her.

"Oh you want it this way. Is this how Spock takes you?" He laughed as he grabbed her.

He had one arm wrapped around her neck pulling her closer. She felt him breathing on her ear.

"You whore. You allow that filthy Vulcan animal to touch you" He shouted.

"Do you think you are too good for humans?"

"Commander Spock hasn't touched me." She cried. "You are the animal!"

When Spock returned to the cave he called for Nyota. He heard them struggling in the back of the cave. He lit a torch from the fire and made his way back. To his horror, he found Boma forcing himself on Nyota.

Spock pulled Boma by the scruff of the neck and tossed him against the wall. Spock strode across the cave and kicked him in the chest. He heard the crunch of Boma's ribs. He stormed forward.

Nyota ran to Spock and pulled his arm. He was out of control.

Boma pulled up his trousers halfway and stumbled out of the cave as the other crew members returned from the gathering fresh wood and water. Spock yanked off his uniform shirt and gave it to Nyota, and then he pursued Boma. Spock caught up with him and yanked his head backward.

Boma swung at him and Spock grabbed his hand and snapped his fingers backward. Only the thumb remained functional.

"Do not touch she who is my mate." Spock said. Despite his actions, he was remarkably calm.

Of all the crew members on the planet, Spock had been changed the most. By nature, Spock was a kind and benevolent being. He had always struggled with his dual nature being both human and Vulcan. Yet, on this planet he felt that his dual nature was in sync at times. He was taken back to a place in both his Vulcan and his human nature that was very much alike. For the Vulcan the time was five thousand years earlier. For the humans, barbarism existed in pockets well into the twentieth century, despite the fact that they had emerged from caves several millennia earlier. For Spock, it all seemed right in this place at this moment. He felt a shift in his mind.

Lt. Boma brought out this side of Spock. His constant badgering him and his lascivious intent toward Nyota pushed him beyond the limits of his control.

McCoy reached into his bag and pulled out his last hypo. He was ready to inject Spock rather than allow him to kill Boma and ruin his career.

Just then they heard the buzz of a landing party. They turned as Kirk materialized with Nurse Chapel and along with four security crewman.

Nyota ran to Spock and grabbed his arm as he was about to smash Boma in the face with his foot.

"Spock, a landing party!" She shouted.

He turned and shook his head to regain his senses.

"Captain." He said.

"Well Spock, I see you have things under control." Kirk said with a chuckle.

Scotty was there with crewman Mear who was obviously a few months pregnant. Her uniform no longer fit and she wore his red shirt instead. McCoy and Nyota were holding Spock's arms. Boma was on the ground whimpering in pain. Nyota was wearing her boots and Spock's uniform shirt. It they had not been so desperate, Kirk would have laughed.

"How did you find us?" Spock asked.

Kirk slapped Spock on the shoulder.

"Spock, half the quadrant received your signal with the coordinates. It is hard to believe a communicator signal could reach that far." Kirk said. "We must have gotten thirty reports of your location from as far away as Rigel system."

"Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura built a communications booster, sir." Scotty replied.

Scotty was proud of Spock. He had saved their lives and made them as conformable as possible during their six month stay in the cave.

"We lost one crew member, sir. Crewman Latimer was killed by the Taureans in an ambush when we first arrived."

"It looks like you were about to lose another one." He chuckled as he looked at Boma on the ground

"He assaulted Lt. Uhura." Janice said.

Kirk nodded. "I will have security meet Lt. Boma at the transporter and take him to the brig."

"Mr. Scott, I understand the Taureans can be quite dangerous. We will need to send the Columbia down to make the repairs on the Galileo and leave this planet as soon as possible." He replied.

"Aye captain, right now the Galileo just needs a new fuel line and some fuel." Scotty said.

"Contact engineering and let them know what you need." Kirk said.

"McCoy, you and Nurse Chapel, take Lt. Boma, and the female crew members with you back to the ship."

"Nyota will stay with me." Spock said. "We will transport separately."

Kirk looked at Nyota. She was clinging to Spock. He surmised that she was the reason behind Boma's injuries.

"Fair enough. Spock, you and Lt. Uhura and Scotty can transport next."

McCoy and the first group transported first.

"There is another Ion storm headed this way. We need to get the Galileo repaired as soon as possible." Kirk said looking around. He was impressed with Spock's leadership. They had no tools when they arrived yet they had transformed the cave site.

The scene looked like a rustic camp site. In the six months that the crew was stranded, they had built furnishings thanks to Spock's ingenuity. Kirk went into the cave and was astonished to find battery operated lights and more furnishings. They had also created cold storage for food and water, and had died fruit, nuts and meat.

The security team began empting the containers and repacking the shuttle craft.

"Wait." Nyota said. "I want to take this one." She pointed to a basket she had woven. Spock picked it up and carried it to the shuttle for her. Kirk had also noticed that the crew had changed, both the men and women were more muscular and of course Crewman Mear was pregnant. He wondered if Janice's was pregnant too. He had planned to get to know her better.

Spock, Nyota, Scotty and Kirk transported to the ship. The security team remained and continued to pack the shuttle craft.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
>When Spock and Nyota reached the ship, they were informed to report to the sick bay. Dr. McCoy had learned that the planet's water supply contained Myostatin Inhibitors, which had led to the excessive muscle growth and perhaps the cretinism among the Taureans. All of the crew members suffered from Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy. Nurse Chapel gave them both hypo injections. Nurse Chapel smiled at Spock as she injected him. Nyota frowned. She was jealous of the obvious flirtation.<br>"You should be back to normal in six or seven days." McCoy said smiling.  
>Nyota stared at him. She wasn't sure that things would ever be normal again. She was grateful that Spock maintained such a level of control and had not succumbed to his base desires. She could have ended up pregnant like crewman Mear if he had not been so disciplined.<br>"What about crewman Mear? Nyota asked. "Will her baby be all right?" Nyota asked.  
>"It is too soon to say." He replied. McCoy was saddened for his friend Scotty, he had been a bachelor all of his life and this was his first time being a father.<br>"I am trying to synthesize a therapy that would be safe for the fetus."  
>"Doctor, if I can be of any assistance, let me know." Spock said.<br>McCoy planned to. Spock had always been effective as a science officer, but on the planet he demonstrated more common sense than anyone else in the crew. He refused to panic and make a suicidal judgment, when everyone else was ready to take a gamble on the Enterprise being in orbit.  
>They left the sick-bay and Spock walked Nyota to her quarters. They went inside.<br>Spock stood with his hands behind his back. There was darkness in his eyes.  
>"Lt. Uhura, the situation on the planet was trying and there were other factors affecting our decisions... I will not hold you to the commitment, if you do not feel the same way."<br>"Spock." She moved closer and placed her hands on his chest. "I meant what I said on the planet. I will be waiting for you when you get back." She smiled.  
>He kissed her forehead and went to his quarters to shower and change. He and Scotty and a security team loaded the fuel cells on the Columbia and they headed back to the planet. They fixed the Galileo fuel line, installed the cells and loaded the last few item on the shuttle, including the beacon and communication device.<br>The Taureans began to advance as soon as he took off. Spock had left a surprise for them in the cave. He piloted the Galileo and Scotty piloted the Columbia. As they reached orbit, there was a flash on the planet below. Spock laughed when he realized that his plot for revenge on the Taureans had been a success. He had been pushed to the brink by Boma and he lost the struggle to control his actions. It would take six days for him to get back to normal.  
>Spock and Scotty returned to the Enterprise and left Taurus II and Murasaki 312 just as the ion storm hit.<br>All of the Galileo crew met for dinner the following evening, except for Boma. He was in the brig. Commander Scotty had filed charges against him for insubordination and assault. He was up for a court martial.  
>Spock was quiet The others were quickly recovering from the Myostatin inhibitors. It had taken Spock longer to succumb, and it would take longer to recover. The incident with Nyota and Boma had pushed him into a full fledge primal state.<br>"A man like Boma has no respect for authority. He does not belong in Starfleet." Scotty said to Spock.  
>Spock knew he would have crushed Boma's head had Kirk not arrived. Spock took another spoon full of soup. He looked at Scotty's plate and his mouth watered. Scotty had a steak. Despite Nyota's efforts to provide nuts for protein, Spock had developed a taste for meat on the planet. The plomeek soup was unsatisfying to his primitive palate.<br>"You know we never would have survived had it not been for you, Spock." McCoy said.  
>"Or been rescued." Janice added.<br>"Imagine using soot and berry juice to build a communication booster." She laughed.  
>"If we had listened to Lt. Boma..." Crewman Mear said.<br>"We wouldn't be here for sure." Scotty added.  
>"We all worked together to survive. I could not have done it without your cooperation." Spock replied. He was struggling to hold it together. He had to leave soon.<br>Spock nodded and stood up. "Lt Uhura, I wish to speak with you." He said.  
>She smiled and said goodbye and they left.<br>"That Vulcan has a lotta heart." McCoy said. "We were all totally primitive and he never lost control."  
>They all looked at McCoy. He shrugged and they laughed<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Warnings: OOC Spock, noncon_**

Spock and Nyota entered his quarters. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Disrobe and go to the shower Nyota." He said. Nyota had been waiting for this moment for several months. She nodded and went to the shower.

"Computer, secure and sound proof quarters. No entry or exit. Security code Spock alpha delta 546" He said.

He removed his own clothing and strode across the room. He entered the bathroom and waited for Nyota. She finished her shower and he handed her a towel. He kissed his future bond-mate. She dried off and went to his bedroom to wait.

While Spock was in the shower he replayed the memory of Nyota being attacked by Boma in his mind. He felt an erotic surge as he recalled the details of the event. He stroked himself to hardness at the thought of the events that day and Nyota's struggle to pull away as Boma attacked her.

Spock calmed himself and stepped out of the shower. He dried his face and breathed heavily as her regarded himself in the mirror. He cupped his mouth with his hand and sighed. He was out of control, barbaric. It was the Myostatin inhibitors that had caused these perverse thoughts, he was sure of it. Dr. McCoy had promised that the symptoms would fade by the week's end.

Spock returned to his bedroom. Nyota was curled up on his bed waiting for him. He lit his meditative incense and joined her.

"You still wish to bond, Nyota?" he asked.

"Yes, of course Spock. I love you." She replied.

"Yes of course." He said.

"I think it prudent to wait for the Myostatin inhibitors to wear off before we make our final decision regarding the bond. It is permanent." he said.

"That is fair." She replied. She rose to leave.

Spock grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I made a promise to you on the planet. I intend to keep it." He said, nibbling on her neck.

She laughed with her soft sexy voice. He was moved by it.

He pushed her back on the bed.

"You still desire me?"

"I do. Spock."

He began kissing and caressing her. His hands were like needles burning every part of her body. He stuck his finger in her mouth. She sucked it. He took his wet finger and placed it on her bud. She shrieked as the she felt a sharp tingle. She looked up and Spock, he was smiling at her, but his eyes were dark and foreboding like he was on the planet when he crushed Lt. Boma's hand.

Nyota's Myostatin shot had quickly reduced her primitive instincts, she was sure that Spock would be better soon. He was so in control of his mind when he was on the planet.

Spock climbed on top of her and penetrated her unceremoniously. Nyota was shocked but happy to finally be with him.

"Ahhh, yes Spock." She said.

Again the barbaric thoughts took hold of his mind. He grunted and growled and began thrusting hard.

"Tell me about Lt. Boma. Nyota."

"There is nothing to tell Spock. He came after me with the flaming ember. I ran into the cave."

"Tell me more, Nyota." He stroked harder. He could hear her screams in his mind. He was rock hard with desire.

She began to tear up. Why was he making her relive it?

"Spock, why are you doing this?

"Tell me." he growled. There was little left of the civilized Spock.

He stroked harder and faster.

"Did he penetrate you?" Spock queried.

"No Spock, I promise you. He tried, but I would not let him."

Spock rocked against her violently. He pulled her hair back and leaned down and bit her back.

Nyota began screaming and crying uncontrollably.

"Did you like it Nyota? Did you want him?" He yelled.

"No. I love you. Spock." She was hysterical.

Yet, the more he stroked, the wetter she became. She felt as though he was tearing her apart.

Spock was unrelenting. He had to know. He yanked her hair back again and grabbed her Psi Points and melded with her. He searched her mind for the attack by Boma and he felt and fear and desperation.

Spock climaxed and fell forward pushing her onto the bed.

"I told you to stay away from Lt. Boma." He sneered. "You are my intended. I will not allow any other male to have you."

Nyota struggled to breathe under his weight. He rolled to the side and kissed her sweetly. His civilize nature struggled to regain control. He kissed her softly as his civilized nature took hold.

"I cherish thee , Nyota."

Nyota did not reply. She turned away from her lover as tears ran down her cheek. She had desired the Vulcan for years. She had not realized that he would be so rough as a lover. His nature on the bridge was restrained and controlled.

Was Lieutenant Boma correct? Was Spock too alien for her human sensibilities?

Nyota was sore and terrified. She could not understand why he was not satisfied with her answers. Spock was insanely jealous of Lt. Boma. She could not make him understand that she despised the man.

On the contrary, Spock was quite pleased. He desired Nyota as his mate. He had questioned her until he was satisfied that she wanted only him. It was illogical, but he did not care. He needed to know that she desired him above no other.

Spock was also exceedingly pleased as he relived the point in his memory where he snapped Lt. Boma's bones. He was looking forward to paying a visit to Boma when he became a civilian again.

In the meantime, Spock had to see to his intended mate. He had made love to her for two hours and he needed relieve her distress.

Spock showered and stroked himself to climax once more with the thoughts of Boma's crushed bones. He could not get enough of it. Boma had tried to defiled his intended. Spock wanted him dead.

Once again, his civilized mind took hold. He shuddered at the thought of what he had done that night. Somehow his desire for Nyota brought out his most primitive state of mind. He dried and went back to the bed. He reached for her and she cried out in fear.

"Please, no more Spock."

"K'diwa, I will not harm you" He said.

He straddled her body and melded with her one more time wiping out the memories of the interrogation that evening. Spock then put her to sleep. As she slept he used the dermal re-generator to heal the external cuts and bruises, but she would still be sore inside when she awoke.

Spock climbed into the bed and lay next to his intended mate. Nurse Chapel had given him a Myostatin injection, but he still had six more days to struggle with his primitive instincts. As he struggled to maintain control, he felt a dull ache in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Primal Instinct TOS - Up 1

_In Star Trek TOS, the issue of Nazism was explored as Kirk and Spock visited he planet Ekos where Nazism had taken hold and corrupted the planet. John Gill a former Starfleet Academy professor thought he was helping, but soon lost control of the situation. Race superiority also took hold on earth during the Eugenics Wars as scientists tried to improve the human species. Khan was a result of such efforts. This next few chapters expounds on these concepts through the machinations of Christine Chapel._

_Thanks for all of the kind reviews. I know the characters are not always what we expect, but that is what makes it fanfiction such fun to read._

Chapter 10

Christine assured herself that the actions that she had taken to sabotage the fledgling relationship of Spock and Nyota had been for the best. She was a far more suitable mate for Spock. She was over six feet tall and far more beautiful than Nyota. Her nose was narrow and pointed, Nyota's nose was broad. Her hair was not as long as Nyota's but it was naturally straight like Spock's, although less coarse. Nyota wore her hair straight, but it was by nature kinky due to her African and Middle Eastern heritage. Most importantly, at least to Christine, she was more beautiful because her skin was pale, a tribute to her Aryan heritage.

No one on earth spoke of such things anymore, not since the twentieth century Eugenics wars, which were much like the World War Two Holocaust, only more devastating to the earth. Like the Nazi's of the 1940's, the scientists of the 1990's tried to breed better humans using Eugenics and selective breeding. Klaus Kapple was one of them. He was a fore-father of Christine Chapel. Most of her family attempted to distance themselves from his shame and chose the Anglican version of the name which was Chapel, but Christine admired him.

If fact, during their five-year mission into deep space she spent a great deal of time reading Kapple's treatise on the principles of eugenics. The more she read, the more she believed herself to superior to the mongrels on the ship. She also believed that Spock was superior due to his Vulcan heritage, and therefore the most suitable choice for her spouse.

Christine had been in the med-bay when Nyota arrived. She was bleeding profusely. She doubled over and fell into Christine's arms. Christine pushed away, allowing the woman to fall to the floor. Nyota looked up helplessly. Christine heard the voice of Dr. McCoy and knelt down feigning interest.

"What the…" McCoy fell to his knees. "What happened here?"

"Lt. Uhura has excessive bleeding. I am sure it is just bad cramps." She said dismissively.

"Help me get her onto the med-bed." He ordered.

Christine strolled across the room and took her time pulling on gloves.

She looked at the doctor and shrugged.

"You never know what time of disease these people have."

McCoy glared at the nurse.

"I assure you, she has no diseases. I gave her full exam yesterday when she returned from the planet."

"Nurse, remove her clothes, I will be right back."

Christine sighed. She wanted no part of helping Nyota. She had spent three years trying to develop a relationship with the Vulcan, and she was waylaid by Kirk's foolish decision to send them into the Murasaki Quasar. They had been stranded by the planet together along with the doctor, Janice Rand, Scotty and several other crew men and women. Most of the couples paired up quickly, McCoy and Rand were a good choice, Christine thought. They both had blue eyes. Scotty and crew man Mear also paired up. She had returned very pregnant.

Christine was sure that Spock had been seduced by Nyota on the planet. Nyota was shorter than Christine, but she had large breasts that many crew men and officers admired. They often remarked about her round behind and hips that were accentuated by the short uniform that she wore. Christine sniffed at the thought of Nyota's figure. She was still primitive in Christine's mind.

What Christine did not know was that Spock and Nyota had not become intimate on the planet. They did so only after she manipulated his medication and he lost all control of his desires. She was shocked when Dr. McCoy determined that Nyota's injuries were caused by by rough sex. Her mind immediately went to Spock. Lt. Boma, the only other likely suspect, was in the brig thanks to Commander Scotty who brought him up on charges. He was awaiting their arrival on Starbase K-7for the court martial.

About one hour after Nyota arrived, Spock stumbled into the sick-bay as well. He had heard the rumors that Christine had started about Nyota and he needed to see his intended mate.

"Spock." Christine smiled and greeted him pleasantly.

"I did not know you were coming by. You should have told me." She brushed at her hair.

Spock looked at her. His eyes were dark and fierce.

"Nyota." He growled.

"Spock!" Dr. McCoy came out of the recovery suite.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed the girl. As it is, she may never have children."

Spock stumbled toward the suite. McCoy tried to block him, but he pushed him away.

"Must...see...my mate." He murmured.

"Spock, are you okay?"

McCoy rushed over to the comm unit.

"Kirk here." the voice said emanating from the unit.

"Jim, you better get down here. I have a pretty good idea of what happened to Lt. Uhura."

"Right away Bones."

McCoy looked at the Vulcan. He had made his way to Nyota's med-bed and was holding her in his arms crying.

"And Jim, send security...lot's of security." He added.

McCoy stepped into the recovery suite. Spock instinctively stepped in front of Nyota's bed.

"You shall not touch what is mine!" He roared.

Both of McCoy's eyebrows went up and he stepped back.

"Spock, just relax. I won't hurt her. She is sick and need my help."

Spock grabbed his head and moaned. The whites of his eyes turned green. Blood seeped from his nose.

"Oh geez, Spock." McCoy said.

"Let me help you." He said softly.

McCoy turned to call Christine for a hypo containing a sedative. She had disappeared. He had to wait for the captain and the security. He was afraid to leave Nyota alone with Spock, although he appeared to be in far worse shape than she.

McCoy heard Kirk enter and turned to greet him. Just then he heard a loud thud. Spock was on the floor. Green blood now seeped from his ears as well.

"Help me get him to the surgical suite." He said.

It took all six of the men to lift and carry Commander Spock. He was thin, but Vulcans had much denser muscle and bone mass. McCoy called his second shift doctor and nurses to the sick-bay. He had to stop the bleeding from Spock's brain, or he would die.

McCoy started by taking blood samples to determine the cause of the bleeding. Instead of balanced Myostatin levels in his blood, Spock had six times the normal level of Myostatin Inhibitor. This had upset his level of male hormones and would lead to gross muscle over-development. McCoy shook his head. There was only one person that he had trusted to create the hypos with the drug and she had just mysteriously disappeared.

_(END)_


End file.
